


Enticement

by OverlyInvestedFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13944684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyInvestedFangirl/pseuds/OverlyInvestedFangirl
Summary: Prompt:Draco knew that the forbidden was the most enticing, it would draw you in and make you beg for a taste. He was good at avoiding any temptation for the forbidden, he wouldn't linger his thoughts on it for too long, he wouldn't take that first bite into that dangerous fruit.So what happens when the fruit decides it wants to be tasted





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TheForbiddenFruit](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheForbiddenFruit) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Draco knew that the forbidden was the most enticing, it would draw you in and make you beg for a taste. He was good at avoiding any temptation for the forbidden, he wouldn't linger his thoughts on it for too long, he wouldn't take that first bite into that dangerous fruit. 
> 
> So what happens when the fruit decides it wants to be tasted

It was bad enough all the eighth years were the only people being forced by Mcgonagall to be out in this bloody heat exacerbated by the intense labour that was cleaning up Hagrids gardens after a Knarl destroyed them because of a stupid third year who tried to feed one but to top it off Draco was forced to suffer through seeing Hermione Granger doing the same thing wearing a partially unbuttoned white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a seemingly shorter than normal skirt. Maybe he was just imagining the added shortness because she was bending over slightly or maybe it was the sweat dripping down her face, cleavage and thighs that added the appeal, the shirt was mostly see through and extremely dirty after several hours working. Wiping the sweat from his own eyes he centres his thoughts back on the menial task at hand.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Another two hours gruelling labour and everything had been cleared, tomorrow they would be back to plant things during Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures under the guidance of Professor Sprout and Hagrid. Thanking Merlin for the break from the enticement Draco happily heads back towards his dorm desperate for a shower, quickly banishing all thoughts of the forbidden muggleborn from his mind.

 

He met no interruption on his way to the private eighth year bathroom and summoning a clean set of robes along with his shower items he quickly locks the door before placing the items on the bench provided and quickly started undressing. Draco places his dirty clothes in the chute to the laundry room where the elves would take care of them before returning them to his bed, it was efficient at least. Turning on the taps and grabbing his shower necessities Draco steps under the strong stream that was quickly heating up and placing the stuff on the shelf jutting out from the wall. Grabbing his soap he lathers up his chest and arms letting the water rinse it if as he went. His neck, back and face were next before moving on to his legs, feet, butt and genital region.

 

The simple methodical act calmed him but it didnt completely rid him of the tension in his balls. Quickly washing his hair and conditioning it he them turns his attention to his semi-hard on. Firmly grasping it in his hand he slowly pumps up and down, the water adding another layer of sensations. This was the only time he allowed himself to think of Granger, it was like a temporary removal of his desire allowing him to keep his mind clear for a few days at the very least. He was drawn back to that afternoon, on a few occasions she had bent over a little too far when shovelling debri and had given him a delectable view of her firm round arse and the surprisingly emerald green lace panties she was wearing. With that in his mind he pumps harder and a slight twist near the base which causes him to let out a grunt, his balls were getting tighter and his mind now settled on the hint of her cleavage the shirt had provided.

 

The shirt outlining the shape of them, sticking to the tops of her breasts and bra it was a fine sight to behold. He didn't think long on the thought that others had also clearly stared. Pressing his forehead against the shower wall he continued his movements with an increasing intensity. Moaning he finds his release and the physical evidence of his actions that had been spurted against the wall are quickly washed away by the flow of water. The mental evidence gets pushed far into the corners of his mind where he can't dwell on it. Turning off the taps he reaches for his wand and dries himself before reaching for his casual evening wear, a small smile on his face as he notes that the colour of the shirt is the same as Grangers underwear.

 

Once again shoving her from his mind he heads towards the eighth year kitchen. He shouldn't be dwelling on her, his parents would refuse the match anyway so why bother, he was pretty sure she hated him anyway. It wasnt like she'd want anything to do with him anyway even if she didn't. Magically refilling dishes appeared with different things every meal, tonight it was lasagne or quiche with salad or vegetables. Grabbing a plate he loads it up and takes it to the quite end of the long table and starts eating. It's quite, most students off socialising somewhere else after the tiring day they had. Of course it had to be Hermione Granger that was also relaxing in the eighth year commons, wearing an semi see through bed shirt and shirt silk shorts that showed off her legs that she had stretched out onto another chair while eating her own dinner.

 

Why did it seem like she was there every time he turned away to not think of her, like a persistent reminder of what he wasn't allowed. She was walking a dangerous line, his cock twitched just looking at her mostly bare legs despite his earlier release. She looked up at met his stare with a great deal of Gryffindor bravery exuding from her defiant look, daring him to say something. With a mischievous smile she picks up her half finished plate and comes to sit just two seats away from Draco. Taking a deep breath he questions her,

“What are you doing, what do you want?” his face turns to the default scowl but he's surprised when she drops her fork onto her plate and covers her mouth to try mask her giggling.

 

Now manically laughing she faces Draco and tries desperately to calm herself,

“Oh you are so amusing when you act all defensive.” she gets out between laughs.

“I see right through you mister, you don't fool me one bit anymore so watch out because I'm coming.”with a wink she returns to the rest of her dinner, eagerly taking bits and eying up the lemon cheesecake and chocolate mousse that was available for dessert. Beyond confused and shocked into paralysis Draco just grapes at her wide eyed and if he was honest a little horny once again. Groaning I'm frustration he finishes his own plate as quickly as he can, Granger had just finished grabbing dessert when he went to put his plate on the dirty dishes area. Making to head towards her room she leans up to his ear as she goes by seductively saying,

“I like the shirt Malfoy, you know what it matches right.”

 

It isn't until he hears her door shut that he snaps back to reality putting the plate and cutlery down. Grabbing his own piece of cheesecake he heads to his room, next to Grangers of course. He couldn't catch a break. Taking a small bite and leaning back against his head board he thinks on all the reasons why he can't ever be with her, reminding himself once again as he eats his dessert on his bed. His parents were set on him marrying a pureblood swot, she wasn't even a half-blood so they would never accept her not that he cared about blood anymore, she fought on the other side of the war after enduring years of torment at his hands or because of him, she was probably still interested in Weasley or someone else, if he did anything with her and his parents found out they'd make him break it off and that would just hurt her.

 

That last one was the one that had surprised him the most when he came up with it, originally just being his parents would make him end it and that could have annoying consequences he would have to deal with. One day when reminding himself he had felt something wrong saying the final bit, it had taken a moment to wrap his head around it bit he knew there was more to it than that. He cared how it would directly affect her, he didn't want to hurt her even emotionally though the attraction remained. Creeping in eventually each time he locked it away in his draw for the forbidden but she was the sweetest of fruits and he still felt the ache for her. In quiet moments in the class, when he was alone, even in his dreams she crept in. Taking several deep breathes to calm his mind before heading out to return his dessert plate he takes his time getting up, focusing on thoughts of what tomorrow will hold.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Draco didn't run into her for the rest of the night or in his dreams, instead just have fleeting glimpses of random images though sleeping soundly. Things went back to usual in class as well, he successfully thought of her very little and she mostly avoided even looking at him. When it came time to do the replanting everyone had been put into trios, one to dig, one to water and one to plant. Of course the golden trio went and partnered up, he wasn't complaining about Blaise and Theo they were good friends, he just knew it would always be like that. Getting their assignments they got to work, todays job much less back-breaking than yesterdays. Combined with a cooler day everyone was in a better mood and the job steadily got completed with little bickering or sweat for that matter.

 

Finishing up only half an hour after the normal end of lessons everybody counted it a success as they had worked two and a half hours overtime yesterday. Leaving the equipment in the piles they'd been collected from Hagrid and Professor Sprout thanked everyone before dismissing them, the promise of a particularly delicious dinner for their hard work made them all eager to get back to the commons. Quickly cleaning up they all sat down at the dining table, Granger ended up being late and of course the only remaining spot was next to Draco. He silently cursed the castles magic of perfect amounts of seating combined with coincidence of her timing and someone not saving her a seat elsewhere. Now all seated food appeared instantaneously, revealing an amazing array of roast meats and vegetables, all kinds of scrumptious sides imaginable and all the necessary condiments. It didn't take long for the hungry witches and wizards to start piling up their plates with an assortment of food, all eating between spurts of conversation.

 

Once they had eaten as much as possible the main course disappeared only to be replaced by yet another delicious sight, desserts of all sorts had been magically placed on the table. Despite the claims of having had enough no one resisted grabbing at least one thing for their plates. This time everyone took their time, conversations were longer between breaks to eat and bodies leaned back instead of constantly towards the plates. Undeniably satisfied it was decided they would all watch a muggle movie together, a Disney classic Mulan. Draco offered to make drinks for everyone and took all the orders before they went and sat down while Granger set the movie up.

 

Boiling the extra large kettle and prepping the drinks in the cups he hears the movie start as he loses himself in thoughts about his arranged marriage prospects. So deep in thought with the kettle heating up he doesn't hear Granger come into the kitchen and walk up right next to him, the design of the commons making it so the kitchen is hidden from view of the lounge room. Turning around to lean against the bench he comes face to face with her causing him to jump a little bit. He feels a little ashamed that all he can do is mumble incoherent noises due to surprise, he looks towards the hallway not even  seeing the hint of a shadow indicating anyone was coming this way. Looking back at her she smiling so sweetly Draco is now rendered silent simply drawing in the sight of her, distracted as he was he didn't notice her lean up and closer on the tips of her toes though he feels it when she grabs his shoulders for support.

 

Looking towards her hands quickly before returning his gaze to her face Draco is confused and unsure of how to proceed. This feeling is multiplied when she shyly leans in towards his face, her lips touching his softly with her pressure increasing after a moment. Taking a breathe and placing another kiss to his lips she then starts making the drinks, taking half of them out with her. Taking care of the other half he follows her after a moment of thought and calming breathes. Distributing the drinks he sits down and focuses on the movie instead of the event in the kitchen. He didn't know what she was up to but he knew it would be unwise to try figure it out.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

The movie ended and it was consented that sleep was a solid idea and they all headed towards their respective rooms. Draco started clearing away the mugs once the majority of people had gone behind closed doors. Placing the first lot on the now empty dish area he turned around to collect more once again being confronted by the sight of Granger who was helping with the mugs again. Both ended up in the kitchen together all the mugs collected, Draco was nervous trying to think of a polite way to get out of there fast. Granger had other ideas cornering him in the nook of the benches, placing her arms on either side of him blocking his exit and he wasn't calling for help that was certain.

“I like you Draco, you clearly like me to or at least are attracted to my body so stop avoiding me and do something so I'm not the only one initiating something.” she huffed not loud enough for others to hear from behind their closed doors but clear enough to hear the anger in it. Seeing her blushed cheeks and heaving chest Draco is drawn into the moment, grabbing her by the thighs and lifting her up with a desperate groan he turns them around to seat her on the edge of the bench.

 

She wraps her legs around him pulling him in close simultaneously tugging him forward from her grip in his shirt. Another groan and he wraps his hand into the hair at the nape of her neck before aggressively claiming her lips, firm but not enough force to make it too painful for her. Squeezing her arse tightly Draco presses his erection into her centre showing her how much she was affecting him. Nipping playfully at his lips she is the one to seek entrance with her tongue, dominating the interaction once again. Her tongue pulled and teased at his until he joined her movements. When did they start thrusting, a pull was starting to form in his abdomen and he snapped back to reality realising how far things had gone.

 

Stepping away from her Draco quickly apologised for his behaviour before hurrying to his room and locking the door. Hermione was left feeling victorious yet unsatisfied and promptly headed to her own room locking the door and straight away sitting on the bed and pushing fingers into her underwear. Draco had unknowningly taken the same course of action as the girl causing his frustration, having pulled his stiff member out as soon as the door was locked and begun working it as he lay down on the bed. Tugging and twisting at his member he thinks back on just before, the feel of her in his arms and the way she tasted on his tongue. She was the sweetest thing in his existence and he was to be denied her because of who he was. Yet he'd gotten a taste, a brief glimpse of what it could be like and he was feeling giddy from it. The view of her arse while working was nothing compared to the delight of holding it in his hands, feeling the round firmness and squeezing tight. Changing to a faster pace he grips a little harder, up and down his shaft the pressure is just right causing him to quickly build towards his impending orgasm. Reliving that first tentative kiss in his mind he falls over the edge and warm semen hits his abdomen with a low growl. Shallow breathes follow as he let's the bliss settle over him, lazily grabbing his wand from the bedside table he waves it and the mess is cleared away. Flicking off the lights with his wand he closes his eyes falling asleep surprisingly fast compared to every other night.

 

In the room next door Hermione was furiously pumping three fingers inside her warm hole while her thumb flicked at her sensitive nub. Her breathing had turned to panting and if anyone else could hear the sounds in her room they would easily notice that the words escaping sounded like the name Draco. Angling the fingers up to hit the sensitive spot inside she starts mewling, legs trembling and walls clenching but she isn't quite there yet. She imagines his dick pounding into her, she had found out from earlier that it was a damn decent size and she wanted it slamming into her hard and fast. The thoughts pulled her closer and closer, with a slight adjustment to her thumbs movement pattern she comes loudly yelling out

“Draco! ” but she'd sound proofed her room for this very reason. Content she uses her wand to scourgify herself and the bed before turning off all her lights and blowing out the candles. Crawling back into bed she thinks about earlier, wishing he had been the one to make her orgasm, planning how she could get him into her bed and overcome his hesitation. Soon enough she's breathing slowly and pleasantly dreaming.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been three weeks since the kitchen enclounter and Draco had managed to avoid bumping into Granger again, that didn't stop either of them noticing the looks both of them still gave. The tension had only been building and it was slowly taking its toll on both of them, getting irratable and short tempered from the constant effort of staying away from each other despite the draw. It wasn't long til the Easter holidays and they had found out they were both among the handful staying here though most opted to spend time with their family, things were still rather tense from the war and most wanted to be around those they love. Draco had been thinking about Hermione too much recently, but it was necessary since he had so many confusing thoughts and emotions to figure out when it came to her. Not to mention all the other outside issues to think about, was she worth dealing with all of that, the obvious blow out that would follow once word got out. Would she really want to deal with that, she seemed so eager but they hadn't exactly talked about this all since most if their encounters resulted in her trying to seduce him, not that she had to try hard since all the recent memories he had of her made him fill with lust and longing for more.

 

He could no longer deny that he wanted her, attracted to her enough that it became a prominent part of his thoughts. His real worry, risking it all for it to fall to pieces somewhere down the path, not that he was willing to tell anyone anything like that about his emotions. After long periods of thinking he knew he had to talk to her, one way or another this had to be sorted and it had to happen soon before things got any more out of hand. Staring blankly up at his ceiling he thinks on how to approach it, the less people around the better. The holiday break would be ideal, no better opportunity would arise anytime soon so it would have to be then that he confronted Granger. Only a few more days he thought, not long and this would be dealt with and he wouldn't have to deal with all these emotions and confusing thoughts. He would make her stay away from him in the future, make sure she didn't have to deal with any potential fallout.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Trunks packed Blaise and Theo waved goodbye to Draco as they headed off to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. Sitting up on the couch he returns the wave muttering a low goodbye as throws his legs over the edge of the couch planning on grabbing a snack after they left. Walking towards they kitchen as the eighth years that were heading home for the holidays left he grabbed a chocolate chip muffin and sat at the table. Picking at the muffin watching the last stragglers as they went through the common room door he didn't notice Hermione standing in the hallway watching him.

 

Finally the door closed behind the last person and Hermione slowly tiptoed towards Draco and quietly pulled out the chair next to him taking a seat. He only noticed her presence when she cheekily reached out and stole a piece of his muffin waving it in front off him before drawing his eyes to her seductively putting it in her mouth, licking the crumbs off her lips after swallowing. It was enough to make anyone feel a little heated and Draco could feel his stare stuck on her, his mind wondering if she planned this interaction like he suspected with all the other times. Smiling coyly she leans forward showing a better view of her cleavage than usual, summoning his chair as close to her as possible. “No other eight years are here and I know that you want me.” she tilts her head thoughtfully a teasing smirk on her face as she sees the beginnings of a boner starting to tent his pants, “At least a little hmmm.” Draco gulped nervously and she chuckled.

“Look Hermione I won't deny that I think you are a umm… very beautiful woman but surely being the clever witch you are know that this isn't exactly the smartest of ideas for quite a few obvious reasons.” struggling through it he hoped she wouldn't get offended or upset at him trying to diffuse her advances. Pouting a little, crossing her arms and slumping she responds,

“And why not huh? We're both adults, you can't say your not interested, at least enough to fuck me anyway.” looking down at her lap he swears he sees her trembling slightly before she gets up abruptly and rushes to her room.

 

In a sudden burst of rage he sweeps the plate his muffin had been on off the table and watches it shatter, it didn't make him feel any better.

“Fuck!” storming off to his room he slams the door and slumps against the wall, sliding to the floor. He messed shit up when he kissed her back and now he had messed up again while trying to put things back how they should be, what was he meant to do. A loud frustrated groan escaped him as he buried his head in his hands almost yanking out bits of his hair. He didn't know what to do, wait… was someone crying?

 

Fuck how did he screw things up so much, all because she was forbidden fruit and he apparently couldn't resist the temptation well enough. Draco didn't know how to comfort people but since this was mostly his fault he felt obliged to try, if she would even talk to him or let him in. Slowly standing up he first heads out to the kitchen and fixes the plate with Reparo and places it in the sink before making his way to her door.

 

Lightly knocking on the door he let's her know that it's just him, although no one else was here anyway so it seemed a little silly stating it but it felt like the normal thing to do. Quite sobbing and some muffled sounds of movement came from inside but he was shocked when she actually opened the door for him although she stayed inside the frame blocking his entry.

 

“What do you want now Malfoy? Have you come to rub your rejection in my face some more or just here to tell me to shut up with the crying? Although I'm sure your more than capable of casting a Muffliato if it's really annoying you that much.” scorn dripped off her every word but he could hear the hurt underneath. It made him feel even worse yet he couldn't help but admire her resilience, even hurt she was putting on a brave front so he wouldn't see how she was really feeling.

 

She certainly was a strong girl, how could he not want her but this wasn't about wants this was about practicality and saving her from the likely fallout. When did he become so selfless that he was thinking about her before himself.

“I'm really sorry Hermione I didn't mean to hurt you it's just… surely you can see how it'll end, you'll get hurt or shunned or attacked when people find out, the gossip won't be pleasant or positive. Not everyone has changed their views on muggleborns and this isn't something they'd let slide into the background. Can't you see I'm just trying to protect you?” he had gone from quite to loud and frustrated by the end of his rant, the one time he's trying to be selfless and he gets ends up fucking things up.

 

“Do you think I care? I can handle some gossip and nasty things being said about me, or don't you remember basically all of my Hogwarts years? Mudblood was a favourite term of yours you abundantly called me, Rita Skeeter tried writing an article about me and I got her to stop writing for an entire year. I've had plenty of shit said to me and about me and I've fucking dealt with it Malfoy. So don't you dare tell me that I will get hurt and you're trying to protect me, I'm not some damsel in distress I'm a grown bloody woman.” Hermione was insenced that he would try that excuse on her, she wondered if he actually just didn't want her despite what he said. Though a relatively confident girl she still had insecurities like everyone else.

 

Shaking his head Draco carefully planned his next words, knowing that he had already put his foot in his mouth with how she reacted just then and he didn't particularly feel like getting jinxed tonight.

“I know you are more than capable but I just… I can't be the cause of your pain anymore. I did enough of that before the war and I can't see any way to do that other than leave you alone.” she laughed at that but she was smiling now instead of looking ready to kill.

“Draco don't you think I should get some choice in this? I don't want you to leave me alone, I think I've made that quite clear. I like you and I can handle whatever gets thrown at me.” she then turns insecure again. “If you want me that is…” A look of disbelief shows on Dracos face.

 

“Hermione, I do like you. I just don't want to cause you pain, I'm trying hard to be different from who I was but I can see that what I'm doing isn't good for either of us. I'm sick of staying away from you, if you say you want this then why should I bother denying you or myself.”

 

With a smirk on her face, Hermione grabs Draco by the shirt and pulls him into her room, closing the door behind them. Finally Draco would get a real taste of his forbidden fruit. 


End file.
